


Terraria: Re-Start

by KatieTheSnowGoat



Series: Revival [1]
Category: Terraria
Genre: A Twist on The Norm, F/M, Kinda AU, Writer can't write humor to Save her Life, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieTheSnowGoat/pseuds/KatieTheSnowGoat
Summary: A new Hero Rises Is this one Any different? will he Doom the World like the others?





	1. The First Battle

The sun was Starting to Set and Terra already felt uneasy like he was Being watched he Brushed it off as Paranoia. he Gotten himself some Tea to calm his nerves You Feel an evil Presence watching you the Words echoed throughout the Whole House Everyone Knew what was about to go down he was not Ready yet he sighed The Eye will Flee at Sunlight so i'll just have to Survive till then well if i can't defeat it. he thought to himself

He Got the stuff that was Needed like Potions, Arrows he Quickly put His gold helmet on since The locals as he started Calling them would Show up any Minute now and he'd rather Not have them know how Weak he looks. now one more thing His weapon a Silver bow which was on his Table. He reached his hand towards it. as he made Contact with the Bow he felt a a Stinging pain in his hand and quickly Moved his his hand back he Sighed and despite the Sting and Pick up the Bow. Pain one of the Few things he truly Understands

he went outside to wait for the Eye to Show up but He started Getting antsy he looked Through he stuff and found a small eye that Looked identical to the Bosses minions. he held it up so that it was Facing the Moon. Big Mistake 

he heard to roars instead of the One he was Familiar with and Two eyes showed up 

"What The- Terra wasn't able to finish his Question as one of the Eye charged at him

he was Knocked into a Tree and heard a Loud Crack he sighed he's been through Worse. he took Out his Sliver bow and felt the Sting of Contact he Pulled an Arrow back sending it Flying at one of the eyes 

he kept attacking he started getting tired Once went into It's second Form tearing it's Self apart 

Oh Great he thought now he Had to deal with a Mouth and an Eye.

The Mouth Charged. Terra barely got out of It's way but Slid into one of the Others servants

he watched a Star as it speedily fell it seemed to line up with the Mouth

but it missed

"OH COME ON" he yelled and another one hit the other eye sending into it's second form as well

he Shrieked as they Both Charged at him and he Dodged one but Got Slammed by the Other into the Ground another Crack alarmed him and he Drank a Healing Potion they didn't seem to completely get rid of Injuries for him but they Helped with Pain

he Rolled away from the Eye Taking out his bow and Grabbing a near by Star he enhanced his arrows to be Jester 

a Few Dashes and many Arrows later one was Dead but he still had the One 

He Charged left when the Eye came for him he shot it More 

Daytime came and the eye fled 

It didn't matter


	2. An Odd Hero

Deep in the Jungle

The head Dryad Faye was Really mad nobody dared to get close enough to ask what Got her in such a fit she was Normally calm and inviting but now she looked like She could kill somebody with a single glare.

Fa-Faye? a voice behind her stuttered

she turned around facing One of the newer Dryads her name was Selena she was Considered a disgrace to Dryads since she was half Human they weren't Cruel enough to leave her out there in that Dangerous world 

"What do want?" Faye asked he voice clearly displaying her Anger 

"W-Well the hero n-needs a Dryad" she answered

"Why does that Traitor even deserve a Dryad?" she questioned

"well maybe it was an accident?" Selena asked innocently unaware of how serious This was

"He Accidentally betrayed the rules that were clearly given to him?" she asked

"WELL I'M GONNA HELP HIM SINCE NOBODY ELSE WILL" Selena declared the stormed off before Faye could comment.

as the Young Dryad approached she looked around at the small Village ahead of her it was Small the Hero here must not have been a Good builder. She saw that Light was Shining through a Crack door 

"You Really need to Improve with your Sword Fighting. Such a Fine Blade does not deserve such Disrespect" an Elderly Sounding man said 

she decided Not to Interrupt 

"well I've never really used Swords that much" another guy Laughed sheepishly 

"i've noticed that you Chicken out When trying to get Close but You Need the Resistance from Most Mele Type Armors since You can't dodge for Anything" the Old man replied 

"Yeah i need a Spear or something" he said

"What about a Scythe? You're quite connected to death Yourself" the Old man suggested 

She walked in Startling both men

One who she had Assumed was the Hero considering he Wore Gold Armor. he had Brown eyes that were Barely visible due to His dirty Blonde hair Covering them. he looked basic. a bit too Basic from what shes heard Heroes tend to be all over the Place when it comes to their Looks

and the Other wore a Brown coat and hat with a White feather on it he looked Pretty old

"Greeting's i am Terra- he was interrupted by the Old guy

"Wanna By an Angel Statue only Five Gold" he asked and got a Dirty look from Terra

"I'm Selena" she said offering her hand to Terra he shook it

"do You have Purification powder?" he asked 

"well i am a Dryad after all" she answered and Gave him a Bag on the House 

"Sorry to leave so Quickly but i have Crimson to cleanse" he said 

most Heroes let the world Rot he wasn't


	3. Adventure is a Pain

It didn't take Terra long to reach the Crimson, it was Slowly Consuming the Jungle, the red Grass littered with Gore made Panic seep into his Mind He took a Deep and shaky Breath 

he Finally built Up the Courage to step onto the Crimson Grass it wasn't long before One of it's flesh hungry Creatures came to feast 

The Spider like fiend crawled Towards him in a Manner that Made him Cringe, he's Seen them but never fought Them Head on, while getting lost in his Thoughts it Jumped at him he Shrieked and instinctively reached for his Scythe then Sliced a few of it's Limbs Off... Clean off

then He stood there Shocked at What he managed to do, The monster Came back at Him like before he Slashed it again this time With more force and Thus the Two halves of a Creature lied before him

He Kept Walking Through Sprinkling Some powder On the trees To keep Them healthy. He then Heard heavy Footsteps Before he could Turn around Something Ripped into His Shoulder. He Gasped and His Instincts Guided him to Flee and Like many times Before he Listened but first

Pulling out His Scythe once more he Sliced off the Monsters Arm and Proceeded to Flee. Pushing aside the Branches One of which left a Tiny cut on His face due to The Gold Helmets low protection. He Stumbled into more Of the Infected Ground and into a Thorn Bush 

Clutching His Wounded Shoulder he Looked back and saw More of Them Coming he Looked forwards It was Either back that Way or run the Risk of Getting Lost, Sighing he Got back up and Ran into the Beasts Blocking his Path in. Retrospect it wasn't a good idea as he got Knocked back infront of Them He Closed his eyes and Swang His Scythe rapidly while Running Then Something got him in the Leg, he Opened his Eyes it was Almost night So He Kept Running 

Once he saw the house He would have jumped for joy if not for His injured Leg 

He tripped over a Rock and into a Deep hole he Closed his eyes and waited for death But it didn't come instead there were Vines keeping him from falling to his Death, They slowly lifted him Up to The Surface Where an Angry Dryad stood 

"What Were you Thinking? were You just Running without Looking where You're going?" He avoided Eye contact

Then she Saw his injures and Started to drag Him into the House 

"Let me Go!" Terra shouted and Tried to get away But a Dryads Grip is stronger than his Current will Power 

Selena almost ripped the door off the hinges with One Hand Terra made a note to self Don't Anger her

"ALICE" She yelled, the Nurse didn't look up from Her Book

"Yea?" The Nurse Replied The Dryads Response was Shoving Terra Forwards 

he Laughed Nervously, Alice Rolled her Eyes "What Happened This time?"

"I May or may not Have gotten Bitten by a Face Monster" he said with his Usual Nervousness 

She Motioned for him to Get on the Spare bed in her Office "Hurry Up i have a Life too"

This isn't the worse she's Seen him but It was still pretty gruesome and Sadly for Him she can't seem To Heal him easily as Others She decided to Ease up this time Because for One Selena is staring her down and She respects him enough to Save his dignity infront of Her

"I-Is it Bad?" he Asked Shaking Slightly 

"No" she took His helmet off him And His hair Looked more like a Mane From it, She put a bandaid on his Face, Next she Tended to his Shoulder she Started wrapping it up

"O-OW OW STOP!" Terra cried Out he Really isn't Proving anyone wrong about Him Being a Weakling 

"Shh Stop being a Crybaby" she said it was Probably rude at the Time but Rude is how you Get him to quiet down 

When she got Done she Looked at his Leg which was just a Minor Scratch she Slightly Wrapped it as well and Gave him a Shot to Make him tired to so he'd Actually sleep for once 

When she was Done Terra slipped her some Coins and she retreated to Her room To Let Terra Rest 

"are You Okay?" Selena asked seeing if he was Still Awake but he was Already asleep "Okay well Then Goodnight" with That she left the Room to go to Her Own


	4. Froze

Terra Woke up He felt mostly refreshed if It wasn't for the Rough Night

He Hopped out of Bed and Braced himself for the Daily Annoyances and Questions he regularly got 

As if on Cue The Nurse Barged in

"You Need to Get going" She said and Terra felt like Laying back down

"Let me Get ready" he Groaned He hated his New Role but it Still wasn't as bad as His Last

"I need To Clean this place, People don't like the Smell of a Corpse" She stated Bluntly and That ticked Terra off enough to Make him finally Leave

Terra Figured he would explore the Icy Wonderland so he Looked around the Corner and saw Nobody, he Made a dash for his Room, Dubbed "The pit of despair" by His residents 

He grabbed a Coat and used it as a Hood for the time being Since he followed that mindset of 'if You Look dead inside Nobody would bother You' and for the Most part it actually worked 

Once he was Outside he took in a breath of fresh air and Wondered where he should Go

Then he Remembered the Treasures to be found in The Tundra, he Dashed off Towards it 

Something unexpected Shortly followed

A Tainted Purple waste land Waited before him and just passed it lied the Icy Lands itself 

Terra Tried to take it Slow and easy, But the Rotting Smell was Suffocating, He ended up Doing something Brash 

He Ran through The Corruption occasionally Looking back and Striking down a Few Soul eaters

once he Found himself in the somewhat Safety of the Snowy lands 

He wondered Why the Hell Was the Corruption was there too?

Hopefully he gets an explanation later

He let out a Sigh and Proceeded towards his Goal, He slid into a Nearby Icy Cave and Started descending

He kinds wished he Brought something warmer to wear Since the temperature is making His armor Cold as well

Terra was Fortunate enough to find a Frozen Cabin and while it was Pretty rough looking it Could still work as a shelter for him to Warm up in

He Patched it up slightly and lit a Small Fire in it, He figuratively Melted in the warmth

Looking across he Noticed the Chest he Somehow overlooked, Opening it he found a Pair of Flurry Boots, Torches and Some Healing Potions, Overall Extremely Useful

He saw something else in the Corner of his Eye, it was a Small Mirror seemingly made of Ice he avoided Looking at the Face of it due to the Fact it might Be Magic

Once he Felt Ready he left his makeshift shelter and Continued his Exploration, a Few Ice bats and Slimes crossed his Path but it was Nothing that a Quick swing of His new Crimson Scythe couldn't Handle 

Until he Found himself fleeing from a Gang of Vikings, He managed to Lose them but he was On a frozen Lake that Was Cracking

He fell in

his Whole body Froze up from Contact With the Icy Water, He tried to climb out but the Ice kept breaking 

Eventually he Got tired 

The world went Dark


	5. Feeling Cold

It Took awhile for Terra to wake up and He choked and Eventually Spit out a Bunch of Water, 

He realized he was Above the Ice, a huge gap in it and His previous it implied that He had fallen in,

Terra wasn't too bothered since he had Experienced similar Events 

but He was still Cold, 

Really Cold

He waited a few minutes, Trying not to fall asleep, Then he got up and Started looking around, it wasn't long before he found A spider nest, He hoped it would be a quick endeavor 

Slashing down Some webs, he proceeded into the Nest, Where many Arachnids Stared down at Him, their many eyes Made him shudder 

"Some Help would be Nice" a Woman had said, she was Trapped in cobwebs, The Girl's Bright pink hair made Her easier to see her

"I'm C-Coming!" Terra Shouted, even Now he was still Awkward with People

He slid over to her Since he was on ice after all, he Held His scythe by the Tip so he could accurately Free her, He lifted her up, and The spiders seemed neutral, so he Dragged her out 

"Thanks Hun, I'm Pearl" She said, 

Terra took off his helmet, "I'm Terra" He bowed Respectfully 

She Squinted at him, "Doll..." he Looked at her blankly and waited for her to Finish "You NEED A HAIRCUT!"

He relaxed "Please do not call me that Again" She only shrugged 

Terra then remember the Magic mirror he had Found, 

"Look into this mirror" He instructed, she Glanced at him oddly Before doing as he Said, she disappeared into Magic Particles

he wasn't concerned since He knew Full and well what Magic mirrors do

He too went back to the house

As he came back, he noticed That the Stylist had already starting mingling with Everyone else, It seemed everyone Was having a Good time 

He smiled at it and Started heading back to his room, since He really had No place among them, Sure it may seem he did but he was a Master of his own disguise After all

Before he Could sink back into his mind, He heard a Voice call out to Him 

"Terra" he Sighed when Alice started walking his way

"What do you Want-" She cut him off 

"Where the HELL have you been?! It's Been Three days, Terra?!" she asked in a Smooth Yet stern Tone, as She inspected for injuries

Terra wanted to make a dark joke but decided he didn't want to be 'That guy' so he Cut to the point "I Fell in an ice Lake"

She glanced Away "That explains why You're so Cold" She threw a blanket on him "Get some Rest"

"Thanks" he replied shyly 

She looked at him before leaving "Now if you excuse me I have a date to attend to"

"Who?" Terra knew the answer already but wanted to humor himself

"That new Gunseller that Arrived awhile ago" Terra gave her A thumbs up, She simply just rolled her eyes and left, Leaving Him alone again

He wondered why she wasn't So rude, but Shes getting a date so She's probably in a good mood, He wondered what it would be like To Care? to Have someone to talk about to make others Question their status like She made him?

He concluded that It was Dumb to Dream about a Future not meant to Be

Terra yawned, and got Comfy on his bed, drifting off to Sleep


	6. A Chain of Events

Terra had woken up From one of the best sleeps hes Had in Decades it seemed, and Today was one of Those rare days Where he woke up before most Of the more talkative and Loud Residents,

he Yawned and Went to the Main room of the house, Where he saw The Resident Dryad Selena, he was Both glad and Annoyed 

"Oh Greetings" He said acting as if He didn't know she was There beforehand 

"How are You doing? You seemed upset Last night.." He hated how on Point Dryads were

Terra looked in the corner of the Room as he Sat down"It was Just a Hero thing?"

She looked Concerned "You shouldn't be Doing this Alone" The dryad was Right but this Was his decision "Aren't you Supposed to have Someone leading You? Like a Guide of Some sort?"

The Question was Odd, Not completely stupid or outlandish, just odd

"Well..." He tilted his head, it was a Habit he was growing into "There was a Guy and he Died" Terra tried to put it bluntly, 

"Do be more Specific?" She Asked As well as Giving Her Hero a Odd look

"Uh, Well i Believe..." His mind blanked for a second "Uh Blizzard" he answered while Squinting Like he was unsure himself

She looked down, "I'm Sorry for your Loss" The Hero didn't seem too upset

The Dryad Her hand on his shoulder "Keep doing what You're doing, Terra"

He nodded, This was actually Nice for once, sadly it Ended when the New Guy marched into The Room

"Hey Good Lookin," he Seemingly flirted with Selena

"Excuse Me?!" Terra asked, Offended by The lack of Respect 

"Sup, names Tyrone" As he introduced himself, The Dryad had already left the Room

"I'm T-Terra" He nervously said, He was intimidated

Tyrone chuckled, "Terra don't You want to Impress the Ladies with Some guns?"

"No, I Don't Need Ladies or whatever" he got up and Left the Room.

Terra climbed up to the Roof where he could get Some peace 

Then he Shivered, He heard something weird,

Screams,

Looking in the distance, Terra saw what Looked like an Army, A Goblin army

_This isn't Good,_ TerraThought to himself he had to go warn everyone

He jumped Off the roof, Probably a unsafe thing to do, but he didn't care

"Guys Guys, There's a Goblin army Outside!" He Shouted, it seemed Nobody really cared

The Nurse didn't even bother looking up from her Book "Then go Deal with it, Hero"

Terra really didn't appreciate her attitude, but it was Either him or Everyone else so He ran towards the Goblins

He pulled out His Newly made Crimson Scythe, and Tore through the Goblins in the front line

Terra scouted the Area for More, he Felt a few Sharp pains in His back, Then he realized he Was being shot at

He whipped around and Charged at the Archers who Didn't even move or try to Flee, This caused Terra to stop is his Tracks, Sure hes seen Heroes completely demolish these 'People' without a Hint of remorse but he Felt like a Monster for doing so.

"STOP PLEASE!" he Yelled out, to No avail, They were Bent on trying to Destroy him.

As Much as he liked the Idea of being a Pacifist, He knew full and well Violence had to Be done at Some point, Whether He liked it or not,

So he Slashed apart More goblins, More and More gore littered the now Tainted Grass.

Terra Could take the Pain they dealt, But he was Starting to Fade, It was Probably the Flurry of Arrows and The Magic being thrown at him

"WAIT! WAIT!" He looked on in utter Confusion as A Small friendlier Looking Goblin ran Towards him  

He lowered his Scythe as The goblin distracted the attention Off himself

"Hey, Funny seeing you Again? what Name do you Go by now?" it was Kinda a Greeting

Terra thought of answering back, But he instead bolted to His room abandoning the Army all together,

He slumped up against his Door

_'How!?'_ His mind Screamed, Then he Thought about The Goblin ' _He needs to be Rescued?! He DOESN'T JUST SHOW UP'_

Terra Covered his face with His hands and Groaned, Maybe he was Having an Injury induced  hallucination 

"Terra are you Alright?" He heard Selena's voice, He wanted to Just hide in his room

"I CaN'T." Terra Yelled, He was wondering when he was Gonna crack it Seems like That time is now

"Terra.." She trailed off, her Voice was Soothing "Just Try to calm down..."

They Talked all Night, Terra went into his storage Room to look for Something but promptly feel asleep somewhere  


	7. Hornets

Terra woke up in the dark, He could see a small beam shining through, Pushing whatever was on him up, He realized something Ridiculous,

He fell asleep in a Chest, He was Glad it wasn't His potion or Weapon chests, Instead it was just his Accessory stored one, Now that he was here it would be better to up his gear, 

He picked some Flurry boots out of one of his Chests, along with a Pair of Ice skates 

_Terra,_ he Faintly heard his name being called, And Shortly the Door was carefully opened, He saw their New Goblin resident inter the room With a Sheepish Smile on his face

He walked towards Terra, "Hey again, i Believe we May have got off on the Wrong Foot, Can we start over?"

The Hero was rather touched by the fact That Some actually cared about making a Good impression on Him, "Of Course!"

"Great!, I'm Nort! Nice to meet you" He held out a hand, Terra didn't hesitate to shake it,

"I'm Terra," he bowed like he Usually did when meeting new people, but The expression and the lack of response The Goblin was gave him, left him puzzled,

"What?" The hero Questioned, 

Nort put a hand up to his chin, "Nothing i just thought... You'd be Taller"

Terra Laughed, Mostly to keep his mood intact,

"Oh! You can combine those accessories that you have!" The Goblin exclaimed pointing at the Boots and Ice skates,  

"Oh Really? How do i do that?" Terra tried to keep up with The most important recipes he Should know, But the Accessories were more of a Stand alone thing Than crafting a Anvil   

"Well you're gonna Two more things, a Aglet and a Anklet, Don't confuse the two, they are Totally different items, Then i'll take care of the rest!"

 He saw Norts mood Pick up, So he made a mental note to Try make these types of interactions Common between them in the future.

"And, The People here were kind enough to Drive off the Army for you!" Nort explained 

after a bit of back and forth Conversation, The hero Spoke up

"Alrighty then, i Guess i should be heading off?" Terra announced, The goblin Nodded and let him get on his way,

He knew where to find those items, The Jungle was a Good place to find loot, but it was also Very dangerous, Man eating plants could Strike at any Point, so can Blood thirsty bats, and Worse of all Venomous Hornets, Hes seen People die from Their Stings alone

Terra took a deep breath, He'll be okay, 

Arriving at Jungle made him Panic even more it was almost night time and There was already small Bats trying to swarm him, Thankfully They were fairly weak and weren't too much of An Annoyance yet.

After, Navigating the Piranha infested Surface waters, Terra made his way to the Cave that lead to the Jungles core, 

right before he went down, He felt a Sharp pain in his head, Causing him Hide his Face in his hands, Once the pain resided and He could see again, His vision was tainted in Red, That wasn't all

The Water around him was red, like Blood, Looking to the sky, His fears were confirmed, This was a Blood moon

He weighted his Choices, he Decided it was better with the Man eating beasts than it would be at the House with The Women, He could just try and make this Trip quick right?

Terra made the Mistake of Jumping down the Pit, He landed in water-er Blood?, And was attacked a group of Piranhas, Thankfully he was able to get out with only a few Bites taken out of him,

Once he got out, he was faced with a Chest, Upon opening it, He found one of the items he needed, and a few Iron skin Potions, Which was Great! Since he was Bad at potion brewing

As he traveled Deeper, he noticed the Jungle spores that Littered The ground, He recalled what they were used for a concluded that its a waste of time getting them right now, 

Soon Terra heard the dreaded Buzzing sound looming above his head, He wasn't fast enough to get out of the stingers way, The hit didn't seem all that bad, and Terra just got the Hell away from that Hornet before it could land a second shot

Dull fatigue started to slow Him, he Knew without a doubt that this was The Hornet's Venom taking effect, 

He carried on anyway, and found himself facing a Life crystal, The shimmering Glow was mesmerizing, He pulled his pick axe out and Dug it out, He didn't know if He could even use it.

_Later on_

Terra started Zoning in and out Constantly, He already looked through many shrines, his body started to Weaken, He assumed it was just a matter of time before it shut down completely, Meaning he had to get out of here Quickly

He spotted a Shrine, It was Guarded by More hornets, Terra weakly raised his Scythe, He had to move fast if he wanted to have enough Strength to take them down,

The Hero charged at one of the Four, he brought it down, Unfortunately This allowed them free shots at him, He fell to the ground, and lacked the strength to push himself back up, He hoped it wasn't too late, Grabbing His magic mirror that he hung around his neck for easy access, he Gazed into it and Teleported home

He lied on the Floor and let out a Groan, "I N-Need help!" Terra weakly called out, The red Clouding his Vision only got more and More intense instead of the dull Red it appeared before,  

Then his Vision started Blanking out, he heard footsteps followed by a "Oh GOODNESS!"

He felt himself being stuck with something, and He regain more Consciousness 

Terra saw Alice putting a Used syringe away, "Okay you're good enough to move now, so If you're going to die, Please go outside and do it, This place reeks of death enough"

After she left the room, Nort joined him, Sitting down on the Floor next to Where Alice left him,

"Did you get those things i mentioned?" The Goblin asked, Terra merely shrugged, he was too exhausted to talk

"It doesn't matter cause look what i Made you!" Nort pulled out a pair of blue boots, that Terra recalls A few Heroes wearing, This made him very Excited,

"You can Test them out when you fully recover, Sound Good?" The Hero nodded excitably 

Terra got up, He wobbled a bit, All while The Goblin awkwardly had His arms out to Make sure The hero didn't fall, Terra assured him that he was fine, but it was still Nice to have someone, Trying to make sure you're Okay

He got comfortable in Bed, Looking over to say Goodnight to his new Friend? 

"Goodnight too, Terra", 

He planned on paying a Visit to an old Friend


End file.
